The City
The City is a place in Avantia that both Tom and Elenna have visited on certain occasions. Features In Stealth the Ghost Panther, there is the Grand Hotel. There is a hotel suite, Tom’s apartment and the lounge. The lounge is very big, with red and gold wallpaper and a big statue of Tanner in the middle. The city also featured the Bloomedales Department Store. It is the most famous shopping centre in the city. It is a parody of Bloomingdale’s, the shopping department store in New York. There are lots of departments which are the ladies’ boutique department, the jewelry department, the bags and shoes department, the men’s clothing department, the kids’ department, the home accessories department, the furniture department, the electronics department, the lingerie department and the skincare department. The Supersonic Stadium is a huge performing stadium where Seth and Sethrina performed their charity concert. It has lots of storage rooms, backstage rooms and a large stage. Diva Way is a busy street where rich people buy products. Further away from Diva Way is the Theatre, where many musicals and productions are put on. In Mortaxe the Skeleton Warrior, the story is mostly set in the National Museum. It is a museum with lots of different exhibitions. It is where the giant eco-charity sleepover was held. It is a giant building with a grand appearance. There are two pillars on each side of the stone door entrance. The glass dome reveals a large view of the sky and wide flights of stone steps lead to different exhibitions and galleries. There is a life-size dragon statue in the centre of the hall, which reminds visitors of Ferno the Fire Dragon. The crypt is under the museum. There are lots of big crates and stored exhibitions down there, as well as deep tunnels that run underneath the buildings of the city. Galleries and exhibitions include the Kings’ Display, the Diamond Exhibition, the Dinosaur Gallery, and the Arctic Display. In Bloodboar the Buried Doom, the duo is in the market. Places featured in the story include King Hugo’s palace, where the exhibition for the Crown Jewels is, and the River Dour, where the river pageant was held. Stories set in The City Stealth The Ghost Panther The duo travels to The City after winning a competition to meet Stealth. Whilst there, they go shopping, tour the Supersonic Stadium, fight against the ghost panther and meet up again with Taladon the Swift. Mortaxe the Skeleton Warrior Tom’s former school won a place in the eco-charity sleepover at the National Museum. They manage to bump into some goblins on the way there and must kill Mortaxe. Bloodboar the Buried Doom Tom and Elenna visit the city to celebrate the King’s Diamond Jubilee. Little do they know that Sepron the Sea Serpent and Ferno the Fire Dragon are celebrating their 1100th year of protection! But first, they must kill Bloodboar, a buried type of doom. Notable residents *Kylie, Elenna’s friend who is the stylist for Sepron the Sea Serpent *Charlotte, the organiser of the sleepover at the National Museum *Zack the Storyteller, an entertainer at the National Museum *King Hugo *The Mayor *Security guards Trivia *In Blaze the Ice Dragon, the duo is on their way to The City. *It is unknown if each story is set in the same city. Category:Locations Category:Cities